Hera
Hera, a.k.a. Troposphera is a character created by Elysienne in the Superhero102 roleplaying thread. Appearance Hera is a normal looking teen of natural height who usually wears a small black tank top and short shorts with boots even in cold weather because of her affinity to cold. Her brown hair is medium length and her eyes are brown. Personality Though she has had a rough time of her life, Hera believes she is lucky to end up the way she has done, and has a relentlessly cheerful and optimistic outlook on life. She is, of course, a little self-conscious to be attending school in a bracket that is usually reserved for people two years her junior, but she refuses to let such a small thing get her down. She is social and extroverted, making a joke of everything she can. Her philosophy seems to be "Nothing in life was ever improved by taking it seriously." Powers Sort of a Ice Control/Cold Domination controller for the majority, though she may create a personal shield or a sword for defence, but that doesn't mean she'd be any good with it. Sort of an inferior Ice Assault sort of thing. History Hera had a fairly normal childhood until the age of 14. At this point, her mutation began to manifest itself; she could create small flurries of snow when she concentrated. Not the most dramatic superpower ever, but she found it fun and enjoyed practicing with creating different forms. It was a private game that she played. Unfortunately, her older brother discovered her abilities when she was 15, and soon found that the easiest way to make her create snowshowers was to upset her. Indeed, even now she still spontaneously creates flurries of snow when upset or especially emotionally influenced. He also found that the magnitude of these snowfalls increased with negative stimulus. Being the kind of child that pulls the legs off spiders for enjoyment, he began to torture his younger sister. It was at this point that he developed his fascination with rats, and she developed her phobia. Many times she awoke to see her brother holding a squirming rat above her, as if just about to drop it onto her face or body. Eventually, at the age of 16, her brother lured her down to an abandoned building where he'd constructed a rudimentary ring out of breezeblocks. He and his friends used it to get feral rats to fight each other for survival. Horrified and disgusted, Hera accidentally froze a great deal of the building's floor in solid ice, trapping her brother and his friends by the shins for almost an hour, and killing the rats in the process by accident. Terrified of what her parents would think, especially seeing as they didn't know about her mutation, she chose to flee. She bought a bus ticket to Portland, Oregon, and blended in with the city's young homeless population. During this time she attempted to help the homeless with her abilities, though there isn't much one can do with cold-manipulating abilities for people who struggle to remain warm. During this time, she struck up a friendship with a second-hand bookstore owner. This woman helped educate Hera in an ad-hoc fashion, allowing her to read to her heart's content, and trying to direct her study. This is why Hera was present during a sudden arsonist attack on the bookstore. Hera was able to extinguish the flames and save her friend, though the punks got clean away. It was after this that her friend suggested she use her powers for more positive ends, and Hera decided to travel to Paragon to gain a superhero license. On discovering that she was legally a minor and had no GED, the powers that be in the city sent her to Lakeview to enrol in Golden Eagle High.